As the use of computers in both the workforce and personal life has increased, so has the desire to allow for easier use of them. Many operating systems today utilize a windows based configuration of application programs. Information is displayed on a display screen in what appears to be several sheets of paper. By interfacing with the windows, a user can access any window as if grabbing a single sheet of paper. A windows based configuration allows a user to compare and contrast content of two or more windows simultaneously.
A commonly desired orientation for windows is “two-up”, where the contents of the two windows occupy as much desktop space as possible while still allowing full visual access to both windows, e.g., the windows do not overlap. However, a user must take time to arrange the windows into a desired position. Operating systems do not currently allow for multiple windows to be associated with each other so that an operation performed on one window is performed automatically on a second independent window.
One application program, Microsoft® Office Word 2003, for example, allows a user to perform a split operation on a window. The split operation allows a user to see two different segments of the same file simultaneously. Although such an application program may help to compare and contrast a single file, a need exists for a method to compare and contrast the content of two independent windows where an action performed on one window automatically performs a corresponding operation on a second window.